No More
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: It took many years for the Four Dimensional Dragons to stray from their original path of darkness, but how did they change? What influenced them? For now, they long to destroy no more... Yep, another four-shot! But this time, it's from the perspective of the Dragons! This was inspired by Phantom Flickering Gundam Ryuu's "The Unheard Wishes", so go read it!
1. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon

**Okay, I don't know how this came into being. It literally popped into my head. Although, I think Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu's one-shot,** **The Unheard Wishes** **had something to do with it. Yeah, that one-shot had everything to do with it. Please check it out if you want to get a little more clarification of this little story (and the fact that it's super awesome!).**

 **We all know about the Yu counterparts and their eternal struggle against their inner darkness. But what about the dragons? Are they affected by the darkness as well...? How did they change from their original nature over time?**

 **And what better way to start off than with DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON! He's my second favorite dragon of the four (number one is Starve Venom). What was his past? How did he become the way he is today?**

 **Hopefully, this four-shot (yep, it's another four-shot) will provide some answers. :) Here goes!**

* * *

Fear...anguish...utter hatred...that was all he felt before being pulled in...no...before he was _forced_ into that wretched spell.

He absolutely hated being powerless to someone else; he hated being hunted like an a raving feral animal. He hated the chains that were strapped against his form, successfully trapping him and preventing his escape.

He hated...everything. He held no love or compassion in his heart for anything in the mortal world, for that ideal was against his true nature, his _rebellious_ nature.

His name was Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon for one main reason...a reason that made people watch and gasp in horror, a reason that inflicted fear and dread in their hearts, a reason that made them cry out in panic as he charged at them with bared fangs and sharp claws...

He was a rebel against nature and a dreaded purge upon man. And utter destruction was the only thing he truly loved and desired.

But now, everything was going against him...and he absolutely loathed that. This time, it was he who felt the paralyzing cold grip of fear; it was he who had sheer terror enveloping in his heart; it was he who was facing utter defeat at the hands of a monster...

For the first time, he was utterly helpless; deep down, he felt like a human, a pitiful mortal creature inferior to him. To be lowered to such weakness was humiliating for a creature of his rank and power.

He roared in revolt at the revelation; he would not tolerate it! But he had no other choice; the bonds kept their cold steel grip on his body, making him squirm and revolt with a fleeting pipe dream of freedom...

Eventually giving up, he gave a cruel glare at the woman as her form started to glow even brighter, suffering the effects of her spell. He then sounded a defiant cry at her, releasing all of his pent-up fury inside of him. The woman gave no response at his wrathful roar.

 _"You will pay for this, Kaishi..."_ His solemn vow echoed inside his mind before the light from the spell enveloped him, sending him screeching into the air as the world began to split...

* * *

He waited...and waited...and waited even more. He waited for the right moment, the right time when some unlucky mortal would find and free him from his pitiful state.

How he longed to be free...to escape from the despicable prison of light. Oh, how the chains wore him down and weakened his strength, containing his power. Why did he have to go through such misery...?

She trapped him here. She was the one who did this to him. She will suffer for this...they all will suffer by his hand for trapping him in this wretched form...

His blood boiled at the thought of destruction. Yes, he would take his revenge on them and make them pay. He would show them his true power, his might as a bloodthirsty dragon out for vengeance...

Then, before he knew it, he felt the chains around his body weakening, loosening their grip on him. His mind was enveloped in shock and in wicked glee as the bonds completely faded away, leaving him with no restraints; there was nothing that can hold him back...

Or so he thought.

Spreading his wings, he hurtled himself away from the pillar and towards the thin veil of darkness in front of him, the final barrier between him and the outside world...only to abruptly crash forcefully onto the ground, zapped of all his strength.

Not believing what had just occurred, the beast roared out his anguish and frustration into the air, completely raving mad with the idea that he was still caged. The audacity of that horrid woman...to think that she would dare to make extra precautions to his imprisonment!

He will not fall for her trap; he will not fall to anything! He will emerge triumphant and find his other forms...and they will become one again...

"So...you must be one of the four ancient dragons..." A masculine voice called out from amongst the darkness, making the mentioned beast turn his head in its direction, his yellow eyes giving a cold glare.

He growled lowly, baring his teeth and sharp jaw, letting the mysterious intruder know that he wasn't welcome. His threatening rumbles didn't go unnoticed to the stranger.

But what happened next made the dragon's hatred spike to a greater rank: the person then stepped out from the dark shroud and stood confidently before him, revealing himself as a young human male with black spiky hair, an adolescent. A wide smirk graced his lips while his icy blue eyes stared confidently at the beast before him.

The fact that he was a human was infuriating enough as it is, but that wasn't the reason behind the dragon's anger. No, far be it from that...

It was from the fact that he just stood there, not intimidated at all by his presence. His eyes showed no ounce of fear in them; rather, they pitied him, like that of a hunter pitying his trapped prey before zooming in for the kill.

The mere thought of being sympathized by a human made the dragon rise to attack, but his body still failed him when he tried to move. He would not be sympathized by anyone, especially a weak mortal pest!

"Relax, I didn't come to hurt you." The human replied, his eyes never leaving their sight on the dark dragon. "I've only come to make a proposition...well, if that is what you want to make."

The rebellious beast only growled lowly in return, being too stubborn to listen to the boy's words. A mortal making a proposition with him?! Never in many millennia will he ever stoop to such a level of weakness!

Nevertheless, the male continued, his left hand reaching into the left pocket on his brown trousers. "You see, there's a disturbance within the XYZ Dimension, a spiritual disturbance that I'm sure you can handle with ease if you cooperate. And unfortunately, that's where the problem lies: by nature, you won't. So, in order to make sure that you do, I'm going to grant you a chance to escape this prison forever...if you'll let me be your master and stop this disturbance."

Dark Rebellion couldn't believe the words that came out of the mortal's mouth. Let him be his master? The audacity of that human to think that he will ever serve him...the nerve that he would ever serve any master in general is an abomination to him.

And yet...the fact that he could be free from this prison once and for all was suddenly an awakening reality. To no longer be stopped by any chains or spells...to be able to cause terror and destruction wherever he flew...to revolt against everything...

The dragon glared at the boy, but this time, a subtle sinful smirk made itself on his lower jaw, showing his agreement to the mortal's plan. Perhaps...having a master can be beneficial to him. Besides, he never mentioned that he should serve him forever...

"All right, then." The boy concluded in a confident tone before he took his hand out of the pocket, revealing a blank white card. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

He flashed the card in front of the dragon...and everything turned to white.

* * *

It took him many years after that incident to realize that his deal with the human was indeed permanent, which meant that he would never be able to wreak havoc or chaos wherever he pleased.

But then again, maybe he didn't want to anymore. Since meeting with that boy, he felt a strange connection with him, despite his hatred and animosity at first. His way for destruction was slowly ebbing away, giving away to the mortal's ideals to protect and help those who couldn't help themselves.

He felt himself siding with the boy on occasion, albeit with the hidden desire to decimate and kill him. But even then, those feelings slowly drifted away as well, and he felt himself guarding him with his life, no longer caring about the consequences that came with it.

The human...no...his _master_ was slowly changing him. And Dark Rebellion didn't know how to handle with the change.

What other purpose could there be for him besides destruction? What could possibly have more worth to him than spreading chaos? What else could make him content?

The dragon was confused, divided on what he was supposed to do. Perhaps, there was another reason to his existence than just destruction, a greater calling that he has yet to fulfill...

But many months later, it only took the sound of a baby's cry to answer all of his questions...and to make him understood his true purpose.

He would protect, not destroy. He would be a knight for the weak...and a guardian for the strong.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's it for the first chapter. Basically, at first, I've figured that Dark Rebellion's original personality was his hatred and anger for everything...in other words, he had more of Owari's personality out of the four dragons. He was also quite prideful and rather condescending on mankind (but not as much as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon). Ultimately, he craved destruction and would do anything to inflict it upon those he deemed inferior to him...and on those who would try to resist him.**

 **But yeah, over time, thanks to the influence of his master (who is indeed Yuto's father, so you don't have to ask that question), Dark Rebellion learned that maybe...mankind wasn't all that weak or useless as he originally conceived them to be. He grew to respect his master and eventually taken his varied ideals to heart, albeit very begrudgingly over time (and the fact that he would never admit it to him). But eventually, he would change his original morals from bringing chaos and destruction to becoming a loyal protector for the weak...like that of a knight (man, am I corny with this! XD).**

 **It takes a very long time for him to let go of most of his hatred...well, except for his master's enemies. And deep down, Owari's original nature still creeps up on him every once in a while, especially when he was within close proximity of the other Dimensional dragons.**

 **In fact, whenever the Four dragons are within range of each other, that's when Kaishi's spell weakens on them, which leaves them vulnerable to becoming Owari again. And since Owari craves destruction and war, the dragons grow a desire to fight and destroy each other...which in turn influences their masters to do the same. Although, there's also the possibility that a part of Owari is also in the master themselves...which takes form as Berserk Mode, Synchronization, and whatever else that crazy evil dragon is capable of.**

 **So yeah, that's pretty much my entire headcanon on all that. Hopefully, you all liked this chapter, so please read/follow/favorite and/or review! Now, what to do with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon...?**


	2. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

**Yay, I'm here with another chapter to this four-shot! This time, let's focus on Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!**

 **Hopefully, you'll like his characterization! I've worked really hard on this (with whatever spare time I had). Plus, on something completely not related to Arc V, I've been watching "Over the Garden Wall" again...I almost forgot how awesome that mini-series was. If only it had more than ten episodes... :( Although, I liked the little movie as well... :)**

 **Anyway, here goes! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

His head banged hard against the solid surface of the pillar, leaving him slightly disoriented from the impact. Pain erupted from the force, making him roar in anguish and in anger.

However, the inevitable headache was the least of his worries.

The woman...that evil woman...the mere thought of her actions made him growl vehemently. She dared to seal him away from his right to fly, to trap him with no room to expand his wings, to forever prevent him from spreading chaos to those who deserved it? She had no _right_ to judge and punish him like this...after all, his authority and power were far superior than that of _any_ _weak_ _human_!

He was a creature whose pride relies in the strength of his wings, not to crawl pathetically on the ground like an inferior beast. He was the king of the skies, an all-powerful being made to soar high through the clouds and over the passing fields of the earth. He was the dragon whose power and beauty instilled terror and horror on the pitiful ants that crawled on the earth...

And yet...she clipped him of that pride and strength; she weakened him to such a lowly mortal position...and he was now suffering the consequences of that irony. Although, he wasn't literally crawling on the earth at the moment.

He glared defiantly at her from this, giving a low growl. Never in a million years will he ever make such a stupid mistake again...

Even though the blood in his veins boiled with the sensation of a hot white fury, it didn't deter his mind away from the other dragons' presence as well. He strained in his chains whenever he heard his other counterparts' echoing screams, each writhing and roaring their fury at the young magician as well. He tried to call out to them, to communicate with them, but they wouldn't listen to him.

Have they shunned him as well? How could they!

He tried again and again, his decreasing roars growing more anguished and despondent. He wanted them to listen to him, encouraging them to use all of their strength to break free from their prison. But they ignored his desperate cries, each being too enveloped in their own anger at their enemy.

He roared even louder at them, his bright wings giving a white glow in contrast to the pillar's. Some of his power leaked out from the spell, reaching to the other dragons and giving their bodies a brighter glow than before.

He concentrated, but it was in vain; the other dragons still howled, not affected by his power.

Eventually, he felt his strength leaving his form, the side effects making him weary and leaving his body aching. He no longer fought against the chains, his power being almost completely gone. The mere thought of being weak and vulnerable, of being left in such a pitiful state...

Before being completely covered in the light of the spell, he gave one last steely glare at the magician, giving a sinful smirk when he noticed the spell's effect on her body. He roared one last time in her direction, giving a clear warning that he will break free one day from the bonds.

And when he did, his freedom and power will imprison everyone's hearts with fear.

* * *

Many years had passed since his mind vowed those words, years that were spent struggling against his bonds, years that were spent with howls of anger and frustration...and years that were spent with the hope of liberty in his black heart.

Now, he waited impatiently behind the cage of light, completely bored out of his mind.

Not too long ago, he felt the effects of the spell weaken over time, a sign that it wouldn't last forever...if only for a little while. The chains strapped around his chest would occasionally fade out for a moment before returning to their normal state.

And with that knowledge, almost never did a day pass by when he would constantly ram his body against the chains, hoping to speed up the degenerating process...if just a little more.

And then, one day, it did.

In a moment's notice, he felt the weight against his chest and limbs suddenly lift, making him ungracefully lean forward towards the darkened veil before him. He would've crashed face-first if he hadn't used his wings in the last moment of time to hover.

He couldn't believe his eyes; he was free, finally free!

Nearly giving a roar of excitement and joy, Clear Wing spread his wings once more, ready to soar through the veil and into the mortal world...only to slam head-first into an invisible wall. The crash left his mind very disoriented.

Falling to the ground, he could do nothing but stare at the blanket of darkness before him, confused and enraged at what just happened. Why can't he escape? What twisted force of nature was preventing him?

That woman...she must've done something to stop him if her spell was broken. He grew more infuriated at the revelation, making him roar in frustration at the darkness before him.

Then, an idea came to him: if he was successful in escaping the pillar, then maybe he could escape this dark force field as well.

With determination, the dragon leapt into the air and then flew straight into the veil again, hoping that his power would help him break the spell. And when it didn't work the second time, he tried again and again, using more of his strength and might with each dive.

However, unlike the chains, not once did the dark veil falter from his constant assault; the same couldn't be stated for him.

Fatigue flooded through his form, followed by a deep ache that made his muscles seize up. His frustration grew with each passing moment as his efforts failed to succeed over and over. Even though his body pleaded to stop, his mind pushed on. He wouldn't give up, not like this!

As he prepared for one final dive, he almost missed the voice of a visitor. "You know, if you keep doing that, you'll only grow tired in the process. The barrier is too strong."

He halted almost immediately from that, his head hovering barely inches from the edge of the darkness. He slowly turned his gaze to the person in question, revealing himself as a young man with dark green eyes and pale blue hair, the edges being spiked up near the back of his head. His clothes were quite strange to say the least, being that of what appeared to be some sort of a white rider's outfit. He gave a confident smirk at the dragon, making him give a low, threatening growl in return.

However, Clear Wing was also slightly curious at the new presence. How did a human, a mere mortal of all things, infiltrate his prison? Perhaps...he had a way to disable the spell...then how did he do it?!

He impulsively voiced his last question out loud with a roar in the man's face, demanding him to explain. There was no way that a human, a despicable weakling of a mortal, could enter this place on his own!

However, the man furrowed his brow in response before lashing out at the dragon. "Hey, don't you dare go ahead and roar at me like that! My ears are still ringing from a duel earlier!"

Clear Wing stiffened from this before roaring in his face again, louder than before; he had...the audacity...to command him to _stop?!_ What a disrespectful creature!

Their little tiff continued on for a few more minutes, the dragon howling and growling in the human's face, and the latter responding with his voice growing louder and arms waving frantically. Eventually, the man decided to clam down for a bit, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"We're getting nowhere with this..." He sighed before looking directly into the beast's glowing eyes. "Look, in case you were wondering, the reason for my visit should be a little clear by now...you want to be free from this place, don't you?"

The dragon stopped his growl and nearly dropped his lower jaw in shock of the man's words. He...was granting him...freedom? A chance to soar in the skies again? To no longer be restricted, constrained in this airless prison?

He nodded his head rapidly in response, making the man's smirk return to his face as his left hand reached into the left pocket of his short jacket. "Well, glad to see that. Then again, if I was stuck in a prison for...um, who knows how long, I would be pretty desperate as well. Anyway, if you want to escape this place once and for all, all you have to do is...well, bind yourself to this!"

At his last sentence, he pulled something out of the pocket, revealing it as a white card, blank on both sides. The dragon gave a mild glare at the human in response, not completely understanding what he meant. He was giving him an opportunity to escape this prison...only to be confined into a smaller one?

The person gave a nervous laugh before he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, that's the only catch. But hey, it beats being trapped in this...place for a few thousand years, doesn't it? So...will you accept my offer?"

Clear Wing snorted in response, making his point of not liking the idea. He didn't want to be stuck in _any_ prison...no, he wanted to be free from everything, free from all chains, free from invisible barriers...free from this dilemma.

But unfortunately, what choice did he have? His dreams of complete liberty were a fleeting hope either way: if the man promised him the ability to soar in the skies again, it also came with the cost of being...of being a card, his spirit being inside a thin paper-like object. But if he refused his offer...and if the man's words were true...then, he would never see the skies or even the light of day again!

Finding no third option, the dragon lowered his head and reluctantly nodded. At least he would have the opportunity to fly again...and maybe...when the human's not looking...he could try to break his spirit free from the card.

After all, even though he still loathed the power of the magician's spell, a mere card is still nothing compared to it...right?

* * *

He didn't remember the exact moment when his body transferred into the card...but he did remember the first time when he was summoned to the outside world again. Feeling the air beneath his wings, seeing them glitter brightly in the sun like diamonds...and soaring high into the air before diving down at his opponent, giving a great roar while doing so...

Perhaps...being a card wasn't as bad as he figured it would be. He embraced every opportunity of freedom that the human gave him...and over time, his desires to escape from the card and wreak havoc grew lesser and weaker...

And even his thoughts on the human changed; he showed a strong desire for liberty and freedom as well. Whenever he rode on that machine on the highways...a D-Wheel as they called it...the dragon could empathize with him. He felt every pang of his beating heart; he could hear every thought racing in his mind; he could feel his overwhelmingly forlorn dream to save his world from darkness...

Clear Wing smiled to himself at this: yes, they had more in common with each other than he would ever believe...and he wouldn't have it any other way. His new freedom may have prevented him from fulfilling his inner nature to destroy, but it gave him a different dream instead; it granted him a friend and partner to fly the skies with, to bring a hope of light in the midst of the darkness...

And soon, that dream would pass down to the new generation...and Clear Wing and his new owner would both make sure of fulfilling that dream.

* * *

 **Yeah...I had a different view of Clear Wing than probably a whole lot of people. I don't think he was originally a _huge_ airhead until he met Yugo (that boy can be quite an influence). But here's my headcanon version of him.**

 **I figured him to be prideful of his wings, and overjoyed with the blessings of flight and freedom, but in his original nature, he would use those blessings to bring havoc unto man, declaring himself as the ruler of the skies. I also think that most of Owari's power (well, specifically, Synchronization) was transferred to him, hence, why he is the one with the synchronization in the show (which is also why he was so empathetic with his owner)...**

 **And of course, Clear Wing also softened as well (but he's still impulsive), especially when he met Yugo's father...and later, the boy himself. Seriously, that banana-haired boy is a lovable and friendly character...well, most of the time. XD**

 **Starting to see a pattern? Each of their personalities/nature reflect off around one part of Owari's personality: for Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, it was his rage and anger; for Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, it was his power to synchronize/communicate and his will for freedom. In conclusion, since their owners also have a part of Owari's darkness inside themselves, it leads them to be indirectly influenced by the dragons, and as a result, when their (the master's and/or the dragons') minds or willpower are weakened and therefore vulnerable to Owari's dark nature, he can manipulate them and initiate Berserk Mode and Synchronization...although, in my opinion, Berserk Mode is a little more complicated than just that (but I already explored Berserk Mode in "True Darkness" and in some of my other stories, so I'm not explaining it again.).**

 **In the end, it all goes back to Owari. And hopefully, if my headcanon theory about the whole Dimensional Dragons/Counterparts/Destruction and Creation entities is correct in the show...prepare for a whole lot of future action and drama, folks. And it's scary, because Owari might as well be the darkest YGO villain ever created if he became canon...actually, no, he wouldn't be. In terms of creepiness, Yami Marik still holds that crown (the guy has some serious face problems. D8...why do I even like him more than Yami Bakura...?!).**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 _ **To KuriMaster13: Yeah, definitely. :D It's sorta ironic about a dragon being a knight...since we all know about knights and dragons back in the medieval days...**_

 _ **To Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet: Don't worry, I've edited the changes, so it's now correct. Thanks for pointing it out! :) And I'm glad that you loved Dark Rebellion...and hopefully, Clear Wing as well!**_

 _ **To joshadams: I'm happy that you liked the characterization/theory of Dark Rebellion! Although...I can't help but wonder what your theories are... :D**_

 _ **To SwordOrPen: Come to think of it...you're right. Their aces were always sentient in some way...wow, foreshadowing? 8)**_

 _ **To ShadowFire10: Yeah, classic Dark Rebellion...and another part of my theory is that since all four dragons are basically each a part of Owari, they also have small parts each other. So, Dark Rebellion (and the others) has a VERY tiny part of Synchronization (which manifests itself whenever they get closer), but his main characteristic is his rebellious nature and anger, not his power (although his monster effect is very awesome). Clear Wing gained the majority of Owari's powers of Synchronization, so that's that. As for Odd Eyes Dragon...well, he wasn't one of the Four Dimensional Dragons, so he doesn't have any special powers that are linked to Owari. I consider him a normal monster who was very special to Yuya before he...um, sorta gained Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon from...not saying where yet. Basically, any monster that isn't either one of the Four Dimensional Dragons (the obvious), an evolution or upgrade (NOT DOWNGRADE) of one of the Four Dimensional Dragons (Beast Eyes, Rune Eyes, and Crystal Wing), or a creation of two or more Dimensional Dragons (Odd Eyes Rebellion), is not connected to Owari or his powers in any way. Does that help with clarification? :) Then again, this is just my uncanon theory, not a fact that should be followed.**_

 _ **To The Dark Lord of Chaos: Well, Dark Rebellion isn't exactly the heroic type, but he is trying. And please...refrain from the language. I'm a little iffy with that. :/ But thanks for the review! :)**_

 _ **To Sanokal: Yep, he is...well, originally, he sorta always was a bit of a hothead. And a one-shot about Leviathan Dragon doesn't sound poor...I'm actually quite intrigued. I'll go read that when I have time. :)**_

 _ **Also, there's a poll on my profile. You can check it out if you want. If you do, please vote...since I really can't make the decision myself. :/**_

 _ **Anyway, do whatever you want! I'm not forcing you to do anything! :D Till next time, CTA out!**_


	3. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon

**Wow...the last chapter received more positive reviews than I figured...anyway, here is the third chapter!**

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon...how is it that we know so much yet so little about this particular card? And that new opening...ARC V WRITERS, PLEASE STOP TORTURING US!**

 **Yami Corrie: You mean, you want them to stop torturing _you_. I'm perfectly fine with the wait.**

 **CorinnetheAnime: *gives glare* Since when are you allowed to be in the author's notes? This is my domain, not yours. Plus, you're always finding a way to argue with me...which is _not nice_! *shoos darker half away***

 **Sorry about that. Anyway, yeah, here is STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON! 8D I hope you all enjoy this little chappy!**

 **Also, I was totally thinking of Proverbs 16:18 when I wrote this: "Pride comes before the fall, a haughty spirit before destruction." Hey, it totally fits with this! :D**

* * *

His pride and instincts have never betrayed him in anything...until now.

He growled lowly, his thoughts in utter rambles. To think...no, to _know_ the audacity of that _horrid_ mortal who dared to try to seal him away! To lock away his pride, his instincts...to lock him away like a pitiful prey trapped in a steel trap!

He was _not_ prey to anything; he was the _predator_! He should've been the one to hunt and to kill the real weaklings, to hunt the animals and mortals that c _rawled_ on the earth! He was not subject to anyone else; no one was higher than him!

He was a dragon whose bite alone bared venom, a creature of the utmost pride! He was a beast that had no equal in terms of natural strength and power, a beast that made men and animal alike quiver in fear of his name, his legacy...and of his tyranny.

And now, how was it that he, the highest and most terrifying of all creatures, the dreaded predator that roamed the earth with an insatiable thirst for his prey, the ruler whose bite brought only death and pain...was trapped in a pitiful spell such as this? And by a _human_ , nevertheless!

Starve Venom grew even more enraged at the thought, and his anguished screams echoed his pride and longing for freedom. There was absolutely no way in heaven or on earth that he would ever let himself be submissive to a mere _weakling_! He would not allow it...he would never be inferior to anyone else!

However, as he struggled against the glowing chains with all his might and raw power, he couldn't escape. Reality struck hard in his mind; even with his immense intelligence and strength, he was both out-witted and overpowered by the spell of that wretched magician.

But his pride would never accept that reality, no matter how many times it kept him strapped against the pillar. He swore revenge on the one who placed him there. The evil sorceress, the woman who had to save the world from his chaos and destruction...she had no right to usurp his goals!

And yet...she did, and with great ease as well. Starve Venom growled even louder and thrashed even more in vain; but the spell started to take its effects on both him and the dreadful human. He felt his body starting to change, and he closed his eyes in response, but not before he casted an incensed glare in the direction of the spellcaster.

He would make her and the rest of all mankind _pay_ for lowering him to such an inferior position. He would make them all know the fury and wrath of the one and only true apex predator of the world...

* * *

Time passed rather slowly for Starve Venom, but he didn't let his impatience show. Even if there was no one else around to observe and to hunt, he wouldn't abandon his vain nature when there was nothing important that should make him do so.

However, he still growled every time the thought of the spellcaster and her cruel actions came to his mind. And he absolutely loathed the chains that were keeping him trapped against the pillar of light behind him. His physical form never suffered any hurt or harm from it, but the same couldn't be said for his pride.

But there was also a flicker of hope in his black heart when his keen eyes noticed the phasing and momentary disappearance of the steel bonds every once in a while. And as time ticked forward, the phasings grew more frequent and prolonged, but not long enough for him to escape from the cage.

Still, he can be patient. And his waiting rewarded him soon enough.

Without warning, despite his mind being wrapped in his thoughts of revenge and condescension, he nevertheless felt a sudden lightness on his chest and limbs, the weight of the chains suddenly coming off of his form once and for all.

Feeling the effect of gravity not long after, Starve Venom rather let it take over and guide him to a graceful landing on the floor, giving an audible _thud_ while doing so. He felt new strength returning to his body and his spirit at the realization of a new freedom...

However, his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the veil of darkness around him. He might've been forever free from the pillar, but what if the magician took extra precautions to his previous imprisonment...?

With a theory in mind, the dragon slowly approached the veil in a stalking motion, making sure not to make any sudden movements. And when he was mere inches in front of it, he slowly reached a claw out towards it...

And soon enough, there was resistance as his claw was suddenly pressed against a force field-like structure, an invisible barrier. He was right...and for once, he wished he wasn't.

Despite his attempts in keeping some of his dignity intact, Starve Venom bared his teeth and then roared at the barrier in front of him, letting out all of his frustration and hatred at it. His fury echoed through the empty air but not through the barrier. Not even sound could escape.

He despised her...he despised mankind as a whole for this! He vented out at this thought by striking the veil with his tail and then biting it, hoping that his venom would help him escape in some way. He was groaning; his soul was starving for any chance to escape the darkness of this prison!

He will escape...his pride will help him escape! He will be no longer be subject to any force of any kind, whether it be natural or supernatural!

He will not be inferior...to _ANYTHING_!

At that moment, he nearly let his instincts take over completely if he wasn't for the sudden interruption of someone's voice, particularly that of a human's. "And here, I thought that you were smarter than the others. Hm, what a disappointment."

There was a deafening silence. Then, the dragon slowly turned his head towards the direction of the visitor still cloaked in shadow, his green eyes showing a primal desire to hunt and kill the owner who _dared_ to mock him. And it was a _human_ , nonetheless!

Stepping into the dim light of the pillar with a resounding chuckle, the person revealed himself to be a young teenager, appearing no older than fifteen years. His eyes and hair were both a dark purplish color in contrast to his almost pale skin. But what really stood out was his purple uniform that resembled that of an officer, representing his high position in both society and in war.

But even with that in mind, there was one feature that really made Starve Venom growl venomously: the human's eyes reflected the hunger and desire of that of a hunter...a ruthless predator who enjoyed the thrill of playing with his prey before zooming in for the kill. His eyes...were similar to that of the dragon's.

And he hated the fact that that look was aimed towards him. Even if it wasn't verbal, it was a subtle challenge for dominance, to see who was superior...and who wasn't.

And Starve Venom would rather die than surrender his pride and his position to a lowly human.

With those thoughts in mind, Starve Venom locked his glare with the human, daring him to try and mock him again. In terms of strength and power, he could kill the worthless mortal in a few moments...

"And here, I figured that I would help you break free of this prison. But I guess even a dragon can't overcome his own instincts, his nature. So much for being a feared predator..."

Starve Venom was stunned, to say the least. The human...help him...escape? How could the human even dare to speak such atrocities? His pride lashed out in defense; he needed no one's help, especially that of a human's!

But when he was about to unleash his teeth onto the human, a new realization suddenly came to mind, a realization that made him stop in his tracks: how did the human enter this place? How was he here?

The dragon was momentarily puzzled; the human shrugged his shoulders ever-so-slightly and gave a sinful smirk at the beast. "But then again, perhaps I'll change my mind. You do want to be free from this place, don't you?"

His tone was thick with condescension, and Starve Venom was sick of it. But would he really abandon his pride and dignity to let the human help him escape? Would he really go against his own nature, his own instincts...?

It was at that moment that the human reached for the left pocket of his silver pants, and Starve Venom gave a scrutinizing glance as he pulled out what appeared to be a blank piece of cardboard. He twirled the object between his fingers, the smirk on his face growing even wider while doing so.

The dragon kept up his threatening growls and snarls, eying the material and the human with suspicion. The latter chuckled again at this. "I guess you do. But...I don't know if I should..."

A snap of the dragon's jaws followed by a roar to his face was his response, a cruel one but an answer nevertheless. The human sighed lightly as he knew that talking with the creature at this moment would be pointless, since his pride and vanity blocked out any reason or rationality.

Even if he has a higher status in terms of dignity and power, a dragon was still a beast, an animal confined to the laws of nature, no matter how many times he denied the truth.

Eventually making up his mind, the human then flashed the card in front of the dragon's mouth. "Well, I guess you'll leave me no choice. I will help you escape, but in return, you will be my _servant_...and I your _master_."

Before Starve Venom could protest, the card gave a bright glow...and his surroundings changed.

* * *

Since the incident, Starve Venom raged and raved in the bonds of his prison for a while. At first, he would take every opportunity of freedom to betray and kill the human, to make him pay for tricking him into submission of yet another confinement.

But upon being summoned, his eyes were focused on something else entirely, something that fueled his vain nature and his sense of superiority once more.

Every time he was released, he could hear screams ringing through the air; he could see nothing but destruction, people running from him. He took note of the abandoned cities and towns that were utterly wiped out.

But perhaps what really captured his senses was the element of fear and chaos lingering in the air...and when he instilled that fear onto the people before him, his _opponents_...he felt the pride as a hunter returning to his spirit.

His roars brought terror; his bite brought nothing but pain; his instincts brought forth death. He brought man to his knees...no, even lower than that. He reminded them of their place, and that gave him unholy joy.

And even if he would never admit it, after many years of bringing forth chaos and suffering, Starve Venom grew some fondness for his human, often remembering that it was he who had set him free. He still considered man to be inferior, as creatures of such a low status that they deserved only to be hunted.

And even still, he would never consider any human to be his master, to be higher than him. But perhaps...he could make an exception in this case. After all, the man was a prideful hunter just like him...

And his son...an apex predator.

* * *

 **And...YAY, THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! So...yeah, I hope it was okay! :3**

 **Yep, now, this time, the third aspect of Owari's personality and the main personality of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon...is pride. STVD is very prideful...and hence, of all the dragons, I figured that his personality would change the least, so he would still strive for destruction and chaos...with pride, of course.**

 **Anyway...here are the reviews!**

 **To ShadowFire10: Well, I'm glad you liked Clear Wing even more. :) And considering how the writers are teasing us so hard with his effect...it _has_ to be good. And well, I've kinda expected Starve Venom to like nature (well, instincts and the prey/predator relationship), but as for plans...well, he is a little more devious and smarter than the other dragons. Plus, the predator part would fit with the theme of Yuri's "Predator Plants"... X3**

 **To joshadams: Well, I haven't really explored that part of my theory that much...hmm, maybe I should write something about the connection, or at least, do more than a little throw-away at the end of "Beginning of the End". Also, I really liked your theory, because it was a very interesting idea. :) Well, it's up to the writers now...**

 **To KuriMaster13: Well, I explained my little theory about "Odd-Eyes" in my last answer with ShadowFire10 in the previous chapter...and I hope it cleared some things up. And speaking of Odd-Eyes...he's in the next chapter.**

 **To Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet: Thanks, but I couldn't have done this without you and your stories! :D**

 **To Ghostkid33: Yep, I'm glad you liked the main idea of this four-shot. Hey, character development is a key point in a story, whether it be in a movie, in a radio drama...or in a little four-shot fanfic. And yeah, I love Clear Wing's personality and design as well, although, he reminded me of a bumblebee for some reason...which are some of my favorite bees! SO FURRY AND SO CUTE! 8D**

 **To CrystalChimera: No, that was a great review! By the way, you have a very interesting perspective about the designs...and I'm glad you liked Clear Wing's. :D**

 **To Sanokal: Hmm, I guess I meant hot-head when I said airhead...eh, well, I usually get those two mixed up. And well, I hope this chapter met your expectations! :D**

 **To Zero-tailed jinchuuriki: Hah, happy to hear that. :) And well, I guess the song does...if I've heard it. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter! :D**

 **Well, I guess that's it for this chapter! Also, as for Voice of Freedom, that story will be on a temporal hiatus until I'm finished with this four-shot. My life has been very busy lately, and I would usually do two stories at a time so as to not be so stressed, so once this little thing is done, then I'll focus on Voice of Freedom, okay? **

**Speaking of stories, I've finally started on writing a book series! It'll take a few years, but hopefully, I can get the first book done maybe by the end of this year! I won't reveal anything until I'm actually done with it, but once it's finished, I'll let you know! :D Praise the Lord!**

 **Hopefully, once things calm down, I can update the next chapter of this story in the next month or two...anyway, till then, CTA out! And God is good! :D**


	4. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

**All right, here it is! The final chapter...of NO MORE! Anyway, this will be the Odd-Eyes chapter...and there will be a few differences.**

 **Also, episode 108 was...awesome. I facepalmed at first when Yuya did his entertainer style...but I was literally left with my mouth wide open when it actually...worked. I guess it failed so many times in the past, the fact that his attempt actually _succeeded_ this time was just...so...so...shocking. Only Arc V can pull that off (it only took them 108 episodes, but with an epic duel like that, it was so worth the wait.)...**

 **Also, in this chapter, I'm following Noble Soul's idea of Odd-Eyes from her one-shot, The Unheard Wishes. If you can find what I'm referencing to, then state your answer/guess in the review...or PM me. I'll give an answer either way. :D And Noble Soul, if you know what I'm talking about, then you don't have to say it...unless you want to. ;)**

 **Also, this chapter is a little...symbolic in some ways. I hope it wasn't too off, but eh, Odd-Eyes is a special dragon after all. :D Also, I made the coverart, so I hope it looks okay... :3**

 **Anyway, as usual, reviews are at the bottom! Here is the final chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _"O, Pendulum of my soul, take the cruel eyes of the dragon and seal them within! Form the monster that wields the eyes of a beast...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

A beast...she called him a beast...as in an animal, a raving mad animal...a monster...

A dragon wasn't an animal...no, he was above those pitiful creatures! Why had she affiliated him with such pathetic mortals? No, he would never allow it!

Hatred...that was all he felt against her. Freedom...that was all he longed for at the moment. Pride...that was all he felt about himself. And why shouldn't he? Was he not a dragon, the symbol of power and strength...a monster whose heart was always filled with greed?!

His nature craved only destruction...his body sought the skies...his mind was always filled with vanity and self-confidence, prideful of what he could do...and what he has done.

But his heart...was never satisfied. He was always wanting more, whether it be destroying cities or terrorizing people and animals alike. His thirst for chaos and death was as boundless as his strength and power...

For what kind of dragon was he without his lust for power...and his insatiable thirst for destruction? He only cared about those things; fulfilling his desires were the only ideals that gave him... _happiness_.

Bringing forth only death granted him _pleasure_. Inflicting his fire to those who deserved it made him _happy._ Knowing that his very presence planted fear and dread into the hearts of men and beast alike...made him _smile._

And his actions made him desire more and more of this twisted internal happiness...so why disobey his own selfish desires? After all, he was a dragon...and he could do whatever his heart wanted. But he was never content...and it was inevitable that his greediness would betray him one day...

And because of that, he was trapped...now all he wanted was to be free from this wretched spell!

Angered by this, he roared endlessly in the sorceress's face, letting out all of his frustration and anger at her. He wouldn't let her take away his only way to happiness! He wouldn't let her do this...he would _never_!

However, in a blink of an eye, he could only watch as the light from her pendant enveloped his entire form, smothering him in its light. It was sucking him inside the object...and all he felt was pain, agonizing pain.

It burned him from the inside out, and he thrashed his head and limbs around as a result. He cried out again, but this time, his voice was a tortured shriek instead of a wrathful roar...and he was helpless as the waves of light reverberated over his form.

Even if that particular effect lasted only for a few moments, it felt like an eternity to Odd-Eyes. And when he finally vanished into the pendant...his vision went black, and he could remember no more.

* * *

When the red dragon finally opened his eyes, the first thing that he felt was the slightly stinging sensation coursing through his body. His head and muscles ached as he shakily rose to his hind legs, groaning softly so as to not express his discomfort out loud.

As his vision cleared, Odd-Eyes could only make out that he was in the middle of what appeared to be a room made out of clear crystal, completely filled with mirrors that showed his reflection, surrounding him from all sides.

It was a little unsettling for him to see himself like this, but what was even more disconcerting...was the fact that he couldn't even remember how he got there. What was this place? What was he doing there? And...what was this tingling pain that circulated through this form?

But no matter how much or how hard he tried, he couldn't think up or recall anything from his past. His memory was gone...and that reality made him wonder why. He had so many questions, but there were no answers to them, not in the place...

Lifting his head, he stared into the mirror of crystal before him, his mind wondering what acts he must've committed in the past that would lead him to this location. However, for some reason, he felt a strange consternation in his soul about it, as if this very room was a prison, a place where the guilty were found, all wrapped up in only despair, hopelessness...and sadness.

Sadness...that was all he felt in his heart, in this room. He didn't know why he felt this misery, but it was there as his only companion...and he hated it. He wouldn't tolerate anymore of this depression or loneliness!

But then...what is there that could make him happy? Was he ever happy...at least, in the past? If so, then what gave him that joy? What was it that truly made him smile?

But once again, his questions were met with silence, only silence. His heart started to ache from the lack of the knowledge, and he roared out into the mirror as a result. He was desperate for answers!

HOW CAN HE BE HAPPY? What can he do in order to get rid of this lingering melancholy, this wretched unhappiness...this darkness that was in his heart?

His sorrowful cries echoed throughout the room...and then, the mirrors shook visibly as a song echoed back into his ears, giving a soothing and melodic lullaby. The dragon ceased his voice abruptly at the strange sound.

However, as quickly as it came, the song ended; the room was quiet once more. His heart sank at the realization of it.

He expressed his sadness with another howl that pierced the air...and the mysterious lullaby returned to him once more after a while. The dragon took note of this discovery and prolonged his roar, his keen ears listening to the melody that echoed back with a sense of hope and joy.

He was so focused on the sweet song that he didn't notice the walls in the room were glowing brighter than usual, bathing the place and the inhabitant inside it with warm light...but this time he felt no pain from it.

And as the room brightened even more, the dragon felt a strange feeling of delight returning to his heart and his soul, a bliss that gave him a strong hope for something...but for what?

* * *

However, before he realized what was happening, he was no longer in that room of mirrors...but he was in a different place entirely.

It appeared to be a field of some sort, almost like that of a jungle...if it wasn't for the large castle towering over the trees and the large crowd of...people?

Wait, they were humans...man...there was something familiar about that word. Odd-Eyes couldn't delve too much into the topic when he noticed his current predicament, especially after seeing the boy standing in front of him with his back turned.

Odd-Eyes felt a strange connection with the boy, even though he has never seen him before in his life. It was like his heart resonated with his, beating together as one with a strange confidence of victory...and with a hope of bringing light and happiness to those around them.

Bringing happiness to others...perhaps that was what he was missing. He was so focused on himself and only himself, that maybe the only way he could ever smile again...was when he tried to make other people happy instead, to entertain them and make them laugh...

And he did just that. He and the boy would end this fight with smiles on their faces, and as he readied his attack on his opponent, the cheering of the crowds gave him overwhelming joy.

This was his true purpose now. Whatever he might've done in the past, it didn't matter now. He would be the dragon that would bring happiness people who might need it; he would be the entertainer that would give smiles to those who might be hurting inside; he would be the powerful light that would banish whatever darkness that would threaten to engulf anyone that was too weak to stand against it.

And every time he followed those ideals, he would remember that beautiful song again, that lullaby that gave him a new hope for life, a new purpose for him to fulfill...and that alone gave him true happiness in his heart.

And as for the boy, Yuya, Odd-Eyes could tell that he wished for the same thing as well...and that one similarity made him truly smile.

* * *

 **AND IT'S DONE! Whoo...hard to believe that I started this in February...wow, this took forever! XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Odd-Eyes chapter! As usual, since he's the main dragon (like Yuya is the main "Yu"), his experience will be a little different. Plus, he was sucked into the pendulum unlike his counterparts...so yeah, that was different on that note!**

 **Here are the reviews! 8D**

 **To CrystalChimera: Yeah, he pretty much is...and judging from the latest episode, he's also the most powerful! So the predator thing really suits him! :D AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO HERE! Also, here is Odd-Eyes! :D**

 **To Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet: Well, Starve Venom is Starve Venom...and he is a BIG SOFTY! *hugs the dragon* And thank you! :)**

 **To Zero-tailed jinchuriki: Dark Rebellion DEFINITELY can, Clear Wing can't, Starve Venom can...and Odd-Eyes can't. :P As for pride being awesome...for the dragon, probably, but for the human (or fallen angel), not so much. :/**

 **To KuriMaster13: Hope it cleared a few things. And yeah, that's pretty much where I got that idea...along with ShadowFire10's note. ;D**

 **To joshadams: Thanks, I'm glad his portrayal came out like that. As for Odd-Eyes...well, HERE HE IS! :D Hope you enjoyed it! :3**

 **To Sanokal: Haha, you sound a little like Yami Corrie there...and well, here he is! :D**

 **To Donjusticia: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed their personalities. As for the Bracelet Girls...well, their aces don't seem to have much of an effect on the supernatural side of the show as the dragons do...but I might do something in the future for the girls themselves, well, once more information of the power of their bracelets are revealed. Till then, it's all 'bout the Yu guys... XD**

 **Alright, well, like I said, state your guess in your reviews or PM...or do whatever you like! Till then, this is CTA out...and God is holy! :D**


End file.
